The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Typical RFID tags are not designed for use under harsh conditions. They are unsuitable for use in harsh conditions because of numerous factors including, for example, limited tag read ranges when used in harsh environmental conditions, the lack of protective design for the tag which increases the potential for damage due to harsh conditions, and a reduced ability to communicate with a tag reader when the tag is mounted near a radio frequency (RF) absorbing medium, such as the human body.
For example, contamination by water or other foreign materials, such as dirt or mud, that comes in contact with or in very close proximity to an RFID tag can adversely impact the operational characteristics. These can negatively impact the strength of the energy received by the RFID tag, which in turn negatively impacts the available power at the tag. Physical shock or jolts can also damage an RFID tag that can negatively impact the communicative ability of the RFID tag. By way of example, RFID tags, such as a passive RFID tag, are increasingly used for timing in many types of participants in racing events. However, many events such as adventure races, motocross, mountain biking, swimming, or triathlons, to name just a few, present a harsh environment that negatively affect the survivability and operation of the RFID tag for use in timing a participant.
Additionally, when an RFID tag is placed near a medium that absorbs RF energy, the operational ability and/or operating range of the RFID tag can be impacted.
In fact, when an RFID tag is placed proximate to a human body or on or near a vehicle such as a mountain bike, RF absorption can significantly limit the operation of the RFID tag.